Durant Camarade XS (2016)
|manufacturer = |image1 = 12341234123412341234.png|caption1 = The Camaro SS in Yellow as seen in UD: Currituck|max_speed = 165 MPH (266 KM/H)|0_60_time = 4s|engine = 6.2L LT1 V8|price = $52,000|revenue_per_mile = $529|job_xp_/_mile = 326 XP|seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD}}The 2016 Durant Camarade XS is an American Muscle Car. It can be bought for $52,000 and appeared in Ultimate Driving after the first game was released. It based on 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS Description The 2016 Camaro’s default color is Yellow. The secondary color is a thick, single stripe starting on the hood and ending on the trunk cover (Later removed on Re-Branding Update). It is built low to the ground and has two separate grilles. It is a four-seat vehicle but utilizes only two doors. The daytime running lights surround the main circular lights, and the front turn signals are just underneath the lights. The rear, however, does not have independent turn signals but is incorporated into the brake lights. There are three in total, but instead of behind the rear windshield, they are on the trunk lid, under the spoiler. The rims are well-known, as the Ultimate Driving loading icons are spinning Camaro rims. History The first model of the Camaro was based on the pre-facelift fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro SS produced from model years 2010-2013. It is equal to the one in real life, but it did not contain opening doors (as is with every vehicle in the game then and now) and had different turn signals. In real life, the manual transmission version of the car is powered by a 6.2L GM LS3 V8 engine that generates 426 bhp and a 0-60 time of 4.5 seconds, whereas the automatic model uses a detuned version of said engine known as the L99, only making 400 bhp. Variants The Chevrolet Camaro SS has 1 variant, belonging to the Police team. * Chevrolet Camaro SS (Police) (2016) Gallery 2018ChevyCamaroSS1LE 1.jpg|The '''Camaro '''in real life Chevrolet_Camaro.png|First version of the Camaro in UD. It can still be used in UDU Classic versions. A5ff79f844ad1fb78c7ba005abf0c33e.png|The second version of the Camaro, strongly resembling the 2016 Camaro SS. camaro ss.png|Third and current version of the Camaro SS, also based on the 2016-18 model 2016CamaroRear.png|Rear end of 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS 748458456746545.png|The Camaro with an added striping option after the Racing Update. 2016CamaroColor.png Trivia *The Camaro is the first car to get a stripe offered. This was removed when the mesh update released and said the feature became available after the release of the Racing Update. *TwentyTwoPilots(Alex) owns a blue Camaro SS, with custom rims. *The Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) is one of the most popular sports cars on UD to date, due to its extremely low price compared to other vehicles in the game with similar performance characteristics. *This 2016 Chevrolet Camaro was used for the vehicle mode of Autobot Bumblebee for the fifth live-action Transformer movie in 2017. *In Roblox, The Camaro is used in https://www.roblox.com/games/606849621/Jailbreak and https://www.roblox.com/games/1224212277/Mad-City-GAS * The current mesh version of the Camaro is also based on the pre-facelifted sixth-generation model but is also now able to seat 4 players as opposed to 2 prior. The car uses the more modern 6.2L GM LT1 V8 engine shared with the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray and has a 0-60 time of 4.1 seconds. The car is also more than 200 lbs (91 kg) lighter than the previous generation. * In 2017, TwentyTwoPilots released the second version of the Camaro based on the pre-facelifted sixth-generation Camaro that began production in 2016, which revamped the Camaro's wheels as well as the car's frame. He also added the Chevrolet logo on the front and back, to make the vehicle represent the 2017 model. The back was also more sloped, making it look like a 2015 Ford Mustang in the back. This change affected the police version as well, and added modern LED lightbars. The new rims and the ability to add a stripe were added in the Customization update, but the stripe was removed after the mesh update and was then re-implemented in the Racing Update after the mesh itself was edited, along with the car earning $200 more per mile than before, much like other vehicles. See Also... * Chevrolet Camaro SS (Police) (2016) * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Chevrolet